René Baudelaire
René Baudelaire has a CVVC French voicebank for the UTAU program. History René was originally recorded in 2018, but his release was delayed because of his debut video taking a long time to make. GraySlate opted to scrap the original video in favor of a still image over the cover, and released René on March 18, 2019. Concept René has been raised by a teenage mother his whole life. Depsite her being so young, she decided to be mature and actually strived to give René the best possible childhood she could. René honors his mother in every way, and is one of the only people on the planet he's nice to. He makes his living on pornographic webcam sites, and has made deals with the people running the cam sites to let him have 100% of the profits and tax exemption. René is no stranger to sleeping with someone to get things for free. Growing up in the city, he learned his way around guns and how to exploit others until they have nothing left. He amuses himself with his various sugar daddies and showing his mother the wonders of the world. René is misanthropic and hates anything relating to his home country of France, hating things from small pieces of his culture to big political issues. He is interested in an American foreign exchange college guy named Marc. He only cares for his mother, Marc, and filling his appetite for food and sex. His favorite country is Japan. He likes grunge and punk fashion, getting things for free, pizza, fancy places and things, and his mom. He dislikes getting scammed, France, being forced to pay for anything, and his hair being messed with. Likes: '''Grunge and punk fashion, getting things for free, pizza, fancy places and things, his mom '''Dislikes: Getting scammed, France, being forced to pay for anything, his hair being messed with Etymology * Baudelaire - Lit. "Short sword" * René -'' ''Lit. "Reborn" Appearance * Hair color - Light lavender * Eye color - Aquamarine * Skin color - Very pale * Outfit - René has no set outfit, but he wears his black platform boots everywhere he goes, only taking them off to bathe and sleep. His outfits are revealing and/or fancy, and always expensive. He wears jewelry such as chokers, necklaces, bracelets, and earrings. He wears mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow, with the occasional lipstick. He typically paints his finger and toenails black. * Body build: Short and slender, large rear end. * Extras: Has a kohl mole under his left eye. Relations * Marc - Boyfriend * Charlotte Baudelaire - Mother * Jessie - Possibly his only friend/fellow streamer Product Information Additional information Marketing René's voicebank is and will always be free for usage in the UTAU program. Potential official merch will be coming, and will be available on GraySlate's Redbubble. Trivia * René is GraySlate's first French voicebank. * René makes his living as a camboy, and has met the only two other people that he treats kindly besides his mother through it. * René loves everything soft. * René's favorite musician is Stromae. * René's birthday is September 7th. Reputation It's unknown how many people have used René, but it's hoped that more people use him. It is understood that the reception of René has been positive. Downloads René's bank is in zip format. René's up-to-date voicebank can be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/v2uk252qvftnk3d/Rene+Baudelaire+CVVC+French.zip Gallery Rene render.png|René's Official Render by GraySlate Rene Baudelaire Official Reference.png|René's Official Ref Sheet by GraySlate Rene Baudelaire Avenir.png|René's Art for his Avenir cover by GraySlate Rene Avenir 2.png|Scrapped art for René's Avenir cover by GraySlate Rene Avenir 8.png|Scrapped art for René's Avenir cover by GraySlate References http://utau.wiki/utau:rene-baudelaire https://nicolinadeangelis4.wixsite.com/zephyrutau External links https://www.deviantart.com/grayslate/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=rene Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU characters Category:French UTAUloids Category:French Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:CVVC Category:CVVC Voicebanks Category:UTAUs with CVVC voicebanks Category:Tripitch Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:United states Category:Active characters Category:Active Voicebanks Category:Purple hair Category:Green eyed Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Female Voicer Category:Voicebanks of Male Gender Category:Male voicebanks